Cats Can't be Cats
by RedFire195065
Summary: Shu, Jiro and Kluke are kittens and Marumaro is a puppy. And Jiro is starting to devleop feelings for Kluke. What will happen? Find out by reading this.JxK and J/S/M friendship. Rated T to be safe. *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Blue Dragon! :( But I do own one of the characters! :)**

* * *

><p>"Jiro wake up." A brown cat whispered as she licked the other brown cat's ear. "Huh? Kluke." Jiro whispered back. He opened his eyes to revel that his eyes were teal. He got up and stretched. Kluke jumped down from the couch. Jiro looked at her and smiled. "So what's going on Kluke?" Jiro asked as he jumped down from the couch as well to catch up with Kluke who was at the front door. "Shu wanted to meet us at the pet's park again." Kluke replied as she got her collar on. Jiro did the same.<p>

"It's a good thing we were taught how to put these on right, Kluke."

"Yep!"

Kluke walked through the pet mat that was set for them to go in and out whenever they feel like leaving to go out and play. Their owner Zola was out working as always. But she did teach Jiro and Kluke how to put on the collars whenever those two are about to leave to go and play. Their friend Shu has an owner and that was a guy name Logi. Logi took care of Shu very well. Once Kluke and Jiro arrvied at the pet park they saw a sign that said "Pets must have callers or owners with them if they want to play here." They walked past it and then they saw their friend Shu. Shu was a black cat with spiky hair. "Hey! Shu!" They both shouted. Shu turned his head and found his friends running towards him. "Hey Jiro! Kluke! How've you been?" Shu asked as he turned his whole body to see his friends. "Fine. You?" Kluke asked.

"Awsome! Hey did you guys hear of the rumor that's being spread through out the park?" Jiro and Kluke shook their heads.

"Well the rumor said that these three dogs come here all the time and all the other pets are scared of them."

"What do you mean three dogs?"

"You mean you guys never seen them?"

"No. But if your talking about the golden retriver yes."

"Oh! That reminds me where is-" Jiro was soon cut off by a loud shout coming from the entrance and making it's way towards the group of three. "Hey guys! Did you miss me maro!" Marumaro shouted as he walked over to Shu and sat beside him.

"Nevermind."

"Nevermind what Jiro maro?"

"Nothing." Jiro said as he looked away from the golden pup. Yes. The three cats are kittens nothing speical happy now.

"Contuine Shu."

"Okay! Well these three dogs are german sherpards."

Jiro who finally looked at the group asked "What about their names?"

"Oh yeah that! Well I'll tell you their names and what they look like so you won't be confused. The first one is named Michael. Michael is a dark red german sherpard. The next one is Ketsu. Ketsu is just a plain white german sherpard. And the last one is their leader Ruldoph. Ruldoph is a yellow german sherpard. And that's all of them."

"So what your saying is is that they're wild dogs?"

"Yep."

"Ah maro!"

"What's the matter Marumaro?" The three cats looked at Marumaro who was looking at a white dog. "Oh snap! It's Ketsu!" Shu shouted. Shu and Marumaro ran to where Jiro and Kluke are and stood beside them. "Well, well, well. Look at what we've got here." Ketsu said. Then Michael and Ruldoph came by. "If it isn't the Black Cat and the Yellow Mutt." Michael mocked. "Look they got two other friends too." Ketsu chukled as he pointed his paw to Jiro and Kluke. "Hey Black Cat didn't we tell you and your friend no pups or kittens allowed!" Ruldoph shouted which casued the other pets do look at the action that was going on.

"Nope me and my friends never listen."

"Oh is that so." Shu nodded.

"You guys don't own this park!" Jiro shouted. The three dogs looked at him.

"Of course we do you stupid kitten!" Ketsu shouted back as he scratched Jiro's face and then headbutted him to the ground. "Jiro!" Kluke, Shu and Marumaro shouted as they ran to their injured/unconscious friend. "Well it looks like you have to take him home." Micheal snickered. Shu turned to Micheal them he hissed at him. "You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Shu hissed. His voice sounded dark and so were his words he used after saying that last line. The three dogs looked at him and then started laughing. "Like you could ever beat us!" Ketsu said in between laughs. "Shu let's go. We'll come back tomorrow, okay." Kluke said as she started walking. Marumaro was (trying to) hold on to Jiro as he walked to where Kluke is. Shu gave the three dogs one final death glare and begun to follow Kluke and Marumaro back to Kluke and Jiro's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew that was done.<strong>

**Jiro: So we're all basiclly cats right?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Shu: Cool! I can kick ass, but in cat form!**

**Kluke: Shu we're not cats, but kittens.**

**Me: Yep! Remember I'm using the Blue Dragon anime not the game. Though I suppose I can use the game in my other stroies.**

**Marumaro: What! I'm the only one who's a puppy?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Kluke: Well I do have to say Jiro, Shu and Marumaro do look kind a cute as kittens and puppy.**

**Shu and Marumaro: REALLY!**

**Jiro: I'm not cute.**

**Me and Kluke: Yes you are! :3**

**Everyone: Stay tune for Chapter Two! :)**

**Kluke and Jiro: Please review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Chapter 2 here! Let's role! ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Huh? W-where am I?" Jiro asked as he tried to stand, but he falied and hit the couch. "Jiro are you okay?" Kluke asked.<p>

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy. That's all." Jiro than looked around.

"Are we back home?" Kluke nodded. Jiro noticed that Shu and Marumaro aren't around. Kluke saw this and told him what happened right after he went unconsious. Jiro made a growling sound after Kluke was finished.

"Damn it!"

"Jiro it's not your fault. I know you tried to stop them, but don't beat yourself up for what happened."

"I know Kluke. It's just that." He looked down.

"It's just what Jiro?"

"Nothing." Jiro rested his head on the pillow. Kluke sighed.

"Kluke."

"Yes Jiro?"

"Did Zola come back yet?"

"No. Not yet. Why?"

"Well. Uh. I kind a need something to stop the scartch I got from bleeding and-" He was cut off when Kluke licked the blood of off his face. Jiro blushed. When Kluke stopped Jiro's face was red all over. Kluke looked at him with a worried experssion.

"Are you okay Jiro? You look like you have a fever?" She place her paw on his forehead.

"Uh... I-I'm okay K-Kluke."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay." She jumped off the couch and walked into the kitchen. _What is happening to me? _Jiro thought as he turned his body, so he's facing the couch instead of the wall. _I don't get it? Why did my face turn red after Kluke licked the blood from my face? I'm guessing this is what they call love. _Jiro then heard something fall in the kitchen. He tried to stand again, but he failed. That's when he got an idea. He rolled off the couch and he landed on the floor with all fours. He then turned and ran into the kitchen. He thought that Kluke jumped to get some food for them to eat because he saw that there was tuna in both their dishes. He then looked around to find Kluke. He found her on the counter top trying to get something, but he couldn't figure out what. So he did the next best thing that came to mind. He jumped on a chair then he jumped on the counter top. He looked over to where Kluke was and found out that she was getting milk from the fridge. He smiled and walked over to Kluke to help her with the milk. When Kluke saw Jiro coming she let go of the milk from her teeth and stepped back. Jiro grabbed the milk and pulled until it was on top of the counter. Kluke walked over to the fidge and close the fidge door. She then looked at Jiro who was getting the milk over to their bowls. After one minute he got the milk there. Kluke jumped down from the counter top and laned on the chair. She then jumped down on the floor and walked over to their food. The both of them ate the tuna and drinked the milk until Zola came home. She walked into the kitchen to see the two kittens drinking the milk they poured into their bowls. "Everytime I leave you two always learn new tricks." Zola chuckled. She walked over to the two kittens and pet both of them. She noticed that Jiro had a scratch on his left cheek.

"You know Jiro this is the first time I saw you with a scratch." Jiro and Kluke excatly knew what she was talking about. Zola got up and walked away from the kitchen. She came back with a first-aid kit and crouched down to put a band-aid on Jiro. She carefully put the band-aid on him. After she was done with that she noticed that the two bowls were empty. She picked up the first-aid kit and put on the counter and then she picked up the two bowls. She put them in the sink and started washing them. Jiro and Kluke jumped on the chair then they jumped on the counter top. "Hey Jiro?" Kluke asked. "Yes Kluke." Jiro replied.

"I just remembered that Zola is off on Saturday."

"I remembered that, too."

"But... Tomorrow is Friday."

"Yeah. We should come up with something."

"Maybe tomorrow. We'll have time tomorrow." Kluke nodded. They both heard the water stop running. Zola turned around. She walked to the counter and picked up the first-aid kit. "Come on you two time to go to sleep." Zola said as she walked into her room. Jiro and Kluke walked into the other room that was next to Zola's room. They both jumped on the bed and walked over to where the blanket is. They both snuggled inside it. "Goodnight." They both said as they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And done. Phew that was awsome! Looks like chapter two is done. <strong>

**Shu: Hey where did me and Marumaro go?**

**Marumaro: Yeah that's right maro?**

**Me: You two went back home. **

**Marumaro&Shu: Oh!**

**Jiro: Looks like you should of made Shu a pup too red fox.**

**Shu: HEY!**

**Me: Watch it Jiro!**

**Kluke: -sigh- stay tune for chapter three and please review.**

**Marumaro, Shu and Me: HEY KLUKE WAIT FOR US!**

**Jiro: Too late.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here it is! Chapter 3 of Cats Can't Be Cats! Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Jiro woke up with a loud 'THUMP'. "Uhh... Huh? What?" Jiro said as he moved around the bed. He got up and saw that Marumaro and Shu were in the bedroom playing some type a game that involes people getting hurt. As always. Jiro shook the blanket off and jumped down the bed.<p>

"What are you guys doing?" The two looked at Jiro. "Hey Jiro! Maro!" Marumaro shouted. "I swear everyone in the whole neighborhood could hear you, Marumaro!" Shu said as he uncuffed his ears. Jiro did the same.

"Sorry maro."

"It's okay! That's who you are."

"Anyways. Shu, Marumaro. What are you doing in here?"

"Oh. Well we decided to stop by. You know. Because it was Marumaro and me who got you hurt. Remember." Jiro nodded.

"Yeah, but it wasn't your guys fault it was those wild dogs." The two nodded. They heard something coming towards them. Marumaro and Shu turned around to see Kluke at the door.

"What's wrong Kluke?" Kluke looked at them and gulped. "It's those guys we met yesterday." She said with a shaky tone. Jiro looked at Marumaro and Shu. They both seemed pissed. Hearing them coming over here is not something that happens everyday. Jiro walked over to the door. Marumaro and Shu followed. Kluke did the same. Once they made to the living room they saw that the dogs were in the house, but they weren't doing anything. Yet. The four walked over to the three German Sherpeards; they stopped and sat down in front of them. "Heh! Well you look who decided to show up." Michael said. "Shut up bastard!" Jiro hissed. "Jiro calm down." Kluke said. "Why are you here?" Shu asked claws at the ready. "Why? Because we had some unfinished business to do." Ketsu replied pointing his paw at Jiro.

"Fine!" The three dogs snickered before heading outside. "Jiro why did-" Marumaro was cut off by Jiro. Who was walking over to get his collar on. Kluke sighed. She did the same thing. The other two looked at each other, before following their friend outside where the three dogs were at. Kluke, Shu and Marumaro were sitting at the front door to watch. Jiro was in battle stance ready to battle his enemy. "Ketsu why don't you take him?" Ruldoph asked. Ketsu nodded. He stepped in front of his commrads and was also ready. Ketsu smiled.

"Well what are you waitting for attack! Or are you just scared?" Jiro still stood there. "Okay fine then. I'll attack!" Ketsu ran towards Jiro. Ketsu was about to scratch him like last time, but Jiro jumped; he bit Ketsu's tail and Ketsu screamed in pain. He turned to see that Jiro was not there. _That cat's fast! _He thought. He looked in front of him and was surprised to see Jiro jump up again, but this time Jiro kicked Ketsu straight in the face.

"ARG!" Ketsu landed on his back. He covered his face with his paws. Jiro landed on his paws. Ruldoph looked at Ketsu then he looked at Jiro. Jiro looked at Ruldoph and gave him a death glare. Ruldoph chuckled.

"Come on we have to go." Ketsu who regained from the attack, had stand up and looked at Ruldoph and he nodded. He then looked at Jiro.

"I'm going to kill you the next time we meet!" Jiro turned away from Ruldoph to look at Ketsu.

"Don't tempt me!" The three dogs walked away from the house. Jiro walked over to his friends, who were proud of him. "That was awsome Jiro!" Shu and Marumaro shouted. Jiro smiled at their comment. He looked at Kluke. She was smiling too. "That was... brave of you Jiro." She said as she stepped closer to him and licked his face. Jiro blushed and looked away. Kluke giggled and walked inside the house. Jiro walked over to the flap that was for the cats. Before he went in he looked at Shu and Marumaro's astonished faces. Jiro opened his mouth, then he closed it and shook his head and walked through the flap. Marumaro and Shu shook the surprised face away and looked at each other. Then they left Jiro and Kluke's house to go back to their own.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! <strong>

**Shu: That was short, but I loved the fight is was awsome! :)**

**Me: Don't worry you get to fight Ruldoph in one of the chapters! ^_^**

**Shu: YAY! :D**

**Jiro: -sigh- I can't believe people think I'm cute. **

**Marumaro: Why can't you believe maro? :/**

**Kluke: Awwww! Jiro you are cute! ^_^**

**Jiro: No I'm not!**

**Me: Okay! Break it up! That's for Blue Dragon: Memroies Come True not here! Okay!**

**Jiro&Kluke: Okay! **

**Everyone: Stay tune for chapter 4!**

**Jiro: Whenever red fox has time to make it.**

**Me: That's it mister! *picks Jiro and Kluke up***

**Kluke: Hey! Wait! Why did you pick me up!**

**Me: I'm going to let you punish him for me! *throws them in the closet and locks the closet door***

**Kluke&Jiro: Let us out!**

**Me: Not until Jiro gets punish! And I unlock the closet in the next chapter anyways! ^_^**

**Jiro&Kluke: We hate you! :(**

**Me: I know! :D**


End file.
